Combination locks have been known for a long time, which are useful to prevent access to locked premises or removal of locked items by a person who does not know the preset combination code. A typical combination padlock has several (usually three to four) dials marked with numerals (usually "0" to "9") and includes respective tumbler sleeves rotatable by the dials to unlocking positions according to the combination code for releasing the shackle.
For better protection against lock picking, certain combination padlocks have been designed to have a false feel feature, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,709. Such a feature allows the shackle to move, or to have a tendency to move, slightly outwards when the dials are turned to certain positions other than the unlocking positions, thereby providing a false impression that those dials have been turned to the right, unlocking positions. The construction of this padlock requires the cutting of inclined recess slots (to permit the aforesaid slight shackle movement) at awkward positions difficult to gain access to, which is therefore difficult and thus expensive to manufacture.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing an improved combination lock of this type.